User talk:OiramOiram12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OiramOiram12345 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) it says you're not on YouTube, it sucks, i wanted to watch a few of your videos... Thank you. OiramOiram12345! IJosh64 needs to talk with you and the others about the 100 artical celebration by commenting on the MarioMario54321 wiki wiki or IJosh64 articals! If you search me on YouTube, you'll find no videos, and i'm so inexperienced with making color codes, and i don't even know how to make one... could you help me, if even a little, or if you can't, i'll appreciate it. And, if you can, i'd like to be: dark green hat, light green shirt, light purple overalls, dark purple gloves, and black shoes, but, if you can't fill this, its alright. If you can't, i'll keep trying... Wildluigi77777 18:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Yes I did. Comment on the IJosh64 page to talk to me. I am IJosh64! OO! You are now envolved in The upcoming movie for the 250th page. Meet me at my page when we have 150 articles. -IJosh64 Hurrah! You're alive! Wait a minute, you could brainwash us all. Ah, screw it, where can I sign up for early brainwashing?? :o Hurrah! You're alive! Wait a minute, you could brainwash us all. Ah, screw it, where can I sign up for early brainwashing?? :oPyromanic8 (talk) 20:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Pyromanic8 OO12345! Hello! Hello, my fellow doppleganger.MarioFan7070 (talk) 00:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan7070 Where have you gone? OK, it's good your back after about a 2 year long inactivity. I would like to ask, where have you gone? Because while you did, I changed my name, which was IJosh64, into IJosh64, a guy named SMG4 became very famous, Starman3 is a villain and SuperEmiga, who you may remember as SuperEmigaII, is now a anti-hero or some hero that is a jerk, and basically the entire community changed. IJosh64 (talk) 03:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, the wiki grew about 6 and 3/4 the size. IJosh64 (talk) 03:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I just became busy and forgot about the wiki! But I'm back now and plan on staying active! So starman3 is a villain now, huh? He didn't seem that different when we play together on ROBLOX, but I suppose he just hasn't let me know anything. If you guys need any help I'm here! OiramOiram12345 (talk) 03:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Welp, good to see your back. We added a chatroom and forum, MM himself is now chief and we have an entire clan guarding this place. Need more updates, ask around the wiki. IJosh64 (talk) 03:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) BTW, you may remember Chrisgamer1992. At the end he apologized to MM, and became neutral. However around late 2012 he dissapeared. SonicFan13 (talk)